The Kapinoy Network goes established networks
April 27, 2013 In these IBC classic shows are Takeshi's Castle, sitcom Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, showbiz talk show Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, The Sharon Cuneta Show and so much more, the name of The Kapinoy Network for Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) since in the past 17 years, IBC remains the undisputed number 3 in the overall ratings behind leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. In history, IBC-13 is established by an American Dick Baldwin, until brought under the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald headed by a Filipino-Spanish industrialist Andres Soriano in the 1960. The buyout is in response of sensationalized coverage of a Philippine Airlines (PAL) crash of Lopez's CBN (which the said mentality ''is applied even today). During Martial Law, one of the Marcos' cronies, Roberto S. Benedicto, bought '''IBC' from Soriano and metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. After the People Power, the network was sequestered by the government under Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). During sequestration, mismanagement and rising operating, causing IBC to become insufficient and nonviable to mainstream TV market. In 1994, IBC tried to convince advertisers with a hypnotism of nationalism embarked on a station ID. In the Philippine Star for IBC from their new TV Guide. Under the mass media that IBC known as The Kapinoy Network with its official website at IBC.com.ph. Based on my observation with limited human eyes: #The network being a government-owned and controleld corporation (GOCC), will focus on the morning show Magandang Umaga Ba?, the IBC's long-running flagship news programs Express Balita in primetime slot at 6:30pm and News Team 13 in late-night at 11:00pm, and the top-of-the-hour news updates IBC Headliners, in which the government along with the public service programs are Good Take, Linawin Natin, Snooky, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit and Bitag. In the recent financial statements to see its comparative performance and standing the two leading networks. #The Kapinoy programs in IBC becoming the TV ratings to show in other networks, which is based on the Kantar Media survey. #The Kapinoy programming in IBC is reproductive, covering and new shows in the flagship children's television programs KapinoyLand along with Sesame Street and Barney & Friends, noontime variety show Lunch Break compared to Eat Bulaga! and It's Showtime!, interactive music show Danze sa TV (simulcast over iDMZ 891), some of the IBC classic hit programs as IBC Classics like TODAS, Iskul Bukol and Chicks to Chicks, showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Star, cultural educational program Cooltura, lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV, magazine sitcom program for health Hapi Kung Healthy, and religious programming as El Shaddai, and the catholic church Family TV Mass airing every Sunday at 6 a.m. #'The Kapinoy Network' rode to the popular basketball with the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), as well as the boxing matches like Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao and ONE Fighting Championship. Apart of the sports programming, these include two teleseryes are Esperanza and My Family Xyriel challenges to the competitors of soap operas and fantasy series, teen drama anthology Dear Heart and local blockbuster movies from Viva Films (action-packed Sinemaks on Sundays). The top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link which in the million-peso prize in the phenomenal primetime game shows, and the popular reality search show for the singing contest Born to be a Star for the singing star fans in the superstar champion of young singers. #The anime series in Japan like Kirarin, Cyborg Kurochan and Chinpui for the anime fans with kiddies. The popular and top-rating Mexican telenovelas and Korean asianovelas are Amor Bravio, Shut Up Flower Boy Band and All About My Romance. It's reaching the audience share to see IBC from other networks, reflects in the national television landscape for the glory days in the mainstream market.